New Beginnings
by AyumiFallassion
Summary: A twist on the Fellowship of the Ring. This starts before the fellowship is even truly formed. Follow the lives of two Elves as they go from protectors of the forest, to protectors of the Ring.
1. Prolouge

"Blah" - Speaking (common)

'Blah' - Thinking, any language.

"_Blah" - _Speaking, Elvish.

New Beginnings

Prologue

It was a dark, gloomy night in the Shire. Most of the small markets were closed, but bright and cheery light filtered from the windows of the Green Dragon as a stranger walked up to the door. While most of the inhabitants of Hobbiton were lucky to top three and a half feet, this person was an easy five-foot eleven. The cloak she wore covered all of her, but those who took the time to look would be able to see flawless, golden skin that seemed to glow with its own inner light. Long pale fingers grasped the door handle and opened the door to the tavern. The light from inside the pub made the amethyst ring on the hand glitter before it was hidden back in the folds of the cloak. Pale blue eyes glittered beneath the hood as she walked in quietly, ducking her head to keep from bashing her forehead against the rafters. Without attracting any attention to herself, the woman sat down in a shadowy corner of the room near the door, content to relax and listen to the conversations that washed over her.

Calmly, she closed her eyes as she leaned back, her delicate ears twitching slightly as she listened. Slowly, the multiple voices came into focus as she concentrated.

"- Best harvests I've had in years, aint it Proudfoot?"

"- Pass me another ale Pip, I'm parched."

"- swear, I've seen it! In the old forest, I've seen them trees awalkin'!"

Now THAT sounded interesting. At once, the woman leaned towards the Hobbits she'd just heard, concentrating on them, Their voices came into sharper focus immediately, and she mentally blocked out the sounds from the rest of the pub.

"Walkin' trees? Have y been in the beer again?"

"It's true! I was in the forest, looking' for mushrooms, and I saw an elm, just awalkin' by the pond!"

The second Hobbit laughed. "Ya ARE insane! Elms don' even grow in Buckland forest!"

"Well, that's just what I saw."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever ya say. Hey Rosie, can ya pass me another flagon?"

As the men drifted off into a different topic, the woman hummed to herself as she relaxed, opening her eyes again. 'Interesting,' she thought as she fiddled with her ring under her cloak. 'It seems that we were right to suspect that there are other creatures in the forest.' As she thought about this, she stood and began to slink out of the tavern, staying in the shadows so that she wouldn't be spotted.

Once outside, she melted into the darkness as she entered the forest. Making sure that no one had seen her, she threw back her hood as she jogged through the trees, revealing long, golden hair that flowed past her wrists. Not a twig snapped under her boots, and her large blue eyes could see in the dark just as well as in the light. Pointed ears twitched as they listened for any sound around her, the dagger-like tips pointing out of her hair. With a stifled whoop of joy, Ayami Fallassion, the adopted child of Rivendell, raced through the forest, enjoying the thrill of being in her own element.

All too soon, the trees began to thin out again, and Ayami pranced to a stop as she came to the edge of the trees. Out in front of her was a tiny cabin, smoke gently rising from the chimney. Happily, the Elleth entered the little hut, frowning slightly at the lack of light. In the darkness, her movements were invisible, but at once, all the candles in the room flickered on, tiny tongues of flame dancing over the wax. Their light threw shadows on the walls, but made it light enough for the woman to start the fire in the hearth again. Minutes later, flames crackled merrily as she threw on more wood, swinging a pot over the fire in order to start cooking some dinner.

Her ears twitched as the door opened again, and Ayami grinned as she looked over her shoulder. _"Good evening, cousin mine. Did we catch anything for dinner tonight?" _she joked in Elvish, throwing a handful of vegetables and herbs into the boiling water.

The second Elleth, Inwe Calmcacil of the house of Glorfindel, rolled her hazel eyes at her older cousin as she set her bow down by the wall. Straightening up, she threw a brace of rabbits at the blond Elf, who yelped as she ducked away. Smirking, Inwe sat down on the rabbit-skin rug, pulling out the arrows she'd used in order to clean them. _"If you are going to act like that when I bring home the meat for the night, then you can hunt yourself," _she said dismissively.

Recovering the rabbits and her dignity, Ayami chuckled as she pulled a knife from her boot in order to clean the rabbits. "That's what you always say Mellonin," she said lightly as she tossed chunks of meat into the stew.

Yawning, the younger Elf flicked her long, honey-brown hair over her shoulder as she polished an arrowhead. _"Whatever you say cousin," _she grumbled, rubbing her eyes tiredly. _"Just hurry up with dinner."_

Later that night, Inwe climbed onto the roof, hoping to find some peace out under the starlight, only to find that her cousin was up there already. The stars were reflected in Ayami's eyes as she turned to look at her younger cousin and friend. _"Can't sleep?" _she asked softly as Inwe leaped onto the roof.

The younger Elf nodded as she walked over to the older women to sit down next to her. She looked up at the stars with troubled eyes, taking comfort in Elbereth's masterpiece above her. Softly, she whispered, _"Do you feel it to?"_

Ayami nodded at once, understanding the cryptic question. _"Yes, I can feel it. A power is rising in the South, affecting everything around us,"_ She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she sampled the night air. _"The world is changing, and there is little that we can do about it,"_ she said sadly.

With a sigh, Inwe flopped down onto her back, staring at the night sky as eh folded her hands behind her head. _"Maybe we should pay a visit to Rivendell," _she suggested. _"If we can sense it, then Elrond and the other Elders definitely do as well."_

Growling softly, Ayami shook her head violently. _"No, not until we have no other choice," _she snapped. _"We cannot abandon our duties here on only a whim and a feeling. And I refuse to abandon this beautiful forest," _she said decisively. Calming, she rolled over onto her side as she muttered, _"Get some sleep cousin, we've work to do in the morning."_

Inwe gave the older Elf a look of disbelief for a moment before she shook her head. _"As you wish, cousin,"_ she muttered, before relaxing into a sleeping trance, her eyes plastered on the stars above her.


	2. An August Adventure

"Blah" Westron

'Blah' Thinking, any language

_"Blah"_ Elvish

**_Chapter One_**

A month passed by without any major mishaps. Inwe celebrated her 506th birthday late in August by enjoying her favorite pastime with Ayami: Hobbit-watching. The innocence presented to them by their little charges was refreshing to the young Elleths, especially when compared to the personal habits of other societies. Before coming to the Shire, the two women had explored much of Middle-Earth, and they both agreed that Hobbiton was the most peaceful place they'd ever visited.

Late in the day, the two were lounging in the sturdy embrace of an old oak as they chatted softly, weapons hanging from loose grips. _"I almost wish that we could stay in this area forever,"_ Inwe muttered, her leg swinging slowly at the side of the tree branch.

"_I can't blame you for wishing that,"_ Ayami said, looking down from her perch at the younger female. _"But if we tried, you know that Elrond would drag us back to Imladris himself,"_ she said, only partially joking.

Inwe sighed, nodding in agreement, when suddenly, there was a loud, feminine yelp from the nearby hill, accompanied by a crashing sound. It stopped after a few seconds, only to be followed by a faint whimpering, as if someone was in pain.

Curious, the young women jumped down silently from their perches in the tree in order to look. Silent footsteps padded through the forest as they peered around a tree, wary of intruders. They may be the guardians of the forest, but that didn't mean that the Hobbits knew that they were there, or if they would tolerate their presence. As they looked around the tree, they were surprised to see a little Hobbit girl, who was beginning to cry in a heap at the base of the hill. In her mind, Ayami couldn't blame the little girl for crying, because the hill was rather steep, especially for someone of her stature.

The heart of the older Elleth went out to the little maid, and she looked back at Inwe as she whispered, _"We should help her."_ Unaware of her watchers, the little girl started crying as she cradled a hurt arm.

Inwe frowned as she peered at the Hobbit. She wasn't as soft-hearted as the older woman, but she could tell that the little girl was rather hurt. Even so, she protested, even if only half-heartedly. _"You know we shouldn't show ourselves to them unless it's an emergency,"_ she whispered.

"_But if we don't help her, then it may become an emergency!" _Ayami insisted, gesturing to the way the Hobbit was holding her arm. _"For all we know, she may have broken her arm! Besides,"_ she said slyly, _"she's so young, the other Hobbits won't believe her if she tells them about us."_

The younger Elleth sighed as she shook her head at her cousin_. "Fine, but if anything happens, it was your idea,"_ she conceded.

Grinning, Ayami slowly approached the young Periannath, slinging her bow around her shoulder and torso. Apprehensively, Inwe followed, holding her own bow at her side. The youngster was so wrapped up in her pain and misery, that she didn't notice the two Elleths until Ayami placed a hand on her shoulder. At once, she recoiled out of instinct, her eyes wide as she stared at the young ladies. Keeping a smile on her face, Ayami held her hands up, a reassuring look in her eyes. "Are you hail, young one?" she asked softly, scanning the cuts and scrapes in her skin from the tumble. At the slightly confused look, she asked, "Are you hurt from your fall?"

Sniffling, the little maid nodded after a second. When she didn't say anything, Ayami grinned as she asked, "Can you tell us where you are hurt?"

"No," the little girl said in a tiny voice, still holding her arm.

Chuckling slightly, Ayami kneeled next to the maid as she cocked her head to the side. "May I ask why not?"

"Because Mama says ta not talk ta strangers," she answered honestly.

Inwe laughed at this as she joined her cousin. "And wiser words shall ne'er be spoken again," she joked, elbowing Ayami as she crouched next to her. "Well, I am known as Inwe, and my cousin here," she gestured to Ayami, "is known as Ayami." She smiled as she looked at the little girl. "Can you tell us what is wrong now that we are no longer strangers?" she asked.

The little Hobbit paused for a moment, obviously thinking, before she nodded slowly. "I guess so," she said hesitantly. She shifted her weight as she pointed at her right arm. "Can you make my arm feel better?" she asked innocently.

"Of course we can little one!" Ayami declared as she gently pushed the maids' sleeve up. From what she could feel, nothing was broken, but there was the beginning of a massive bruise forming on her upper arm, and she guessed that the little girl had sprained her arm in the fall.

"My name isn't 'Little one,' it's Camilla!" the maid chirped, feeling more at ease around the two Elleths.

Ayami chuckled as she smiled at the innocent child. "What a beautiful name," she cooed. Taking her dagger from her belt, still in its sheath, she pressed the cool metal against the bruise, much to the relief of the little girl. "Feel better?" she asked as Inwe glanced up the hill.

Camilla nodded happily. "Thank you!" she exclaimed.

"How about we help you home?" Inwe offered as she turned her attention back to the two before her.

The little maid grinned as she jumped up, bouncing on her furry toes. "Let's go, let's go!" she urged as Ayami pulled the dagger away.

Standing, the older Elleth picked up the sound of someone calling for the little girl, and she grinned as Camilla wrapped her tiny hand around one of her fingers. "There is an easier way out of the forest over there," she offered, pointing with her free hand.

Inwe shook her head slightly as she jogged up to Ayami's side, finding the display too cute for her tastes. 'It's times like this that I had trouble believing Ayami's 536 years old,' she thought. Before she could say anything though, she was startled to feel little fingers grab her hand. Looking down, her heart melted at the sight of little Camilla smiling innocently up at her.

Before long, the trio had reached the boundaries of the forest, peering out at Hobbiton. Pointed ears twitched as the Elves picked up the sound of someone yelling, and after a second, the plump figure of another Hobbit came into view. Camilla saw her as well, and she squealed happily as she raced out of the forest without so much as a farewell.

Ayami sighed happily as the two Hobbits reunited, leaning against her cousin. _"It's the simple things like this that make our stay here worthwhile,"_ she muttered.

Unable to help herself, Inwe nodded, a small smile playing at her lips. Suddenly, they saw Camilla point back towards them, and she swore under her breath when the mother turned to look. "Quickly, she'll see us!" she barked quietly as she leapt backwards into the trees, her cousin right besides her. Up on the hill, Camilla's mother blinked in confusion as the two glowing figures disappeared in a flash.

Laughing breathlessly, the two Elves raced through the forest, jumping over rocks and logs that were in their way. After a moment, they slowed down until they came to a halt next to a tiny creek. Sitting down on a boulder, Inwe tried to scowl at her cousin, but failed miserably; she was grinning too hard from the adrenaline rush. _"You know that wasn't a smart thing to do my friend,"_ she said, trying to scold the older girl.

Ayami leaned back against a tree as she hummed to herself. _"Don't be so boring Inwe. We made it out fine, and the only one who saw us was Camilla,"_ she chirped, returning to her humming. 'Watching your innocent face, as you played in the glimmering waves, running all over the beach barefoot, how I adored you,' she mentally sang.

"_But still-"_ Inwe stopped abruptly as a gasp reached their ears. As one, the girls twirled to see another Hobbit! This one had thick, curly brown hair, light brown eyes, and was staring right at them in amazement. In his hands were a basket and a partially eaten mushroom.

At once, Inwe grabbed her bow and raced away, her light brown hair flowing behind her. Ayami made to run as well, but she paused. Smiling, she directed a bow to the strange Hobbit before racing after her cousin, leaving a stunned Hobbit with a memory he would treasure for the rest of his life.

* * *

Please review! I can't improve my story if no one tells me what to work on!!


End file.
